


Car Radio

by Vampy



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Car Radio, Fluff, M/M, Musical Fic, No plot at all, What did I just write?, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 17:23:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampy/pseuds/Vampy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silence had never, ever been a problem. He had lots of hobbies! Yeah, he did science, and liked to hang out with Cecil and...<br/>Okay, no, this is more difficult than it should be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Car Radio

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: fluff. Also, hey! Look! Cecil has no description, because I don't want to be burned alive for my headcanons, so here ya go.

It had never been a problem to Carlos; silence was an opportunity to think, an opportunity to open one’s mind to the creative and scientific possibilities of the world. Before he came to Night Vale, Carlos had indulged in what he thought had been silence; a quiet lab from which you could hear the dim going ons of a city outside. Cars, the occasional honking, muffled shouts and conversations; these were what he considered background noise. All these sounds just blended into what Carlos had considered to be his own version of silence.  
In Night Vale, it was different. No one drove after eleven on weekdays and Sunday, and cars were banned from noon onwards every Saturday. Silence was now comprised of the dull roar of the void, screams that were far and few in between, and the dim chirps and purrs coming from the strange wildlife in the quiet desert surrounding Night Vale. Carlos wasn’t used to the silence being so strange, so different- he’d been in Night Vale for over a year but that year was usually rather busy, and filled with experiments or visiting. In fact, a chunk of his recent past had been full of a certain radio broadcasting host.  
 _One who was not here at the moment._  
And oh, how strange was it for Cecil to be absent from Carlos’ apartment! How strange for Carlos to find himself alone, with no lab assistants, no visitors, and no Cecil. The radio fell silent on the counter before him, or at least, broadcasted no familiar newscaster’s silky voice. Fingers tapped the flat surface, and Carlos’ brown eyes gazed at a few burns and stains from various failed and succeeded experiments. A chuckle slipped by his lips, and vaguely the scientist reminded himself to stop performing experiments on the kitchen counter.

The absence of Cecil was not a regular thing, and at the very least, he’d be doing his radio show. However, only static and the rare call of a desert bird was heard from the radio. Everyone’s favourite broadcaster was gone- something about a meeting with the city council was announced on the radio a day ago, and true to his word, Cecil had yet to show his face or showcase his voice within the last twenty four hours. This was reflected in the slightly antsy population of the town and the suddenly absent minded scientist. Some of his team members had commented on his lack of focus, but of course, he hadn’t exactly counted on losing his ability to focus without Cecil’s presence. _A scientist is supposed to be self-reliant,_ he had tried reminded them, ‘tutt’ing under his breath. _Obviously my behaviour today is derived from the lack of sleep I had last night, what with the faceless old woman causing an unusual amount of havoc._  
Carlos shifted his weight on the four and a half legged stool [a gift from a neighbour], and began to drum his fingers on the moonstone counter. Luckily, the surface was not emitting a dull orange glow, so the scientist felt safer making contact with it. His feet were intertwined with the solid pieces of wood making up the kitchen stool, and he allowed himself to rest his still jaw on an idle hand, propped up by the elbow. The air was a little chilly- moreso than one would expect in the desert, but he had gotten used to it. The scientist noted a rather strange feeling about himself. His head seemed to be aching a little, and for some reason, his chest mirrored the unexpected, dull pain. He ran through a few possible explanations; poisoning, minor possession, exposure to radiation, daffodil bite, missing one you loved- wait.  
Despite being the only one able to hear his thoughts [not counting the numerous omniscient forces dotting the population of the town], Carlos tensed up a little, his fingers ceasing their dance on the smooth countertop. Surely he couldn’t be so infatuated with the ambiguous radio host that his mere lack of presence for a single day would be so off-putting? Doing a quick once over on the possible causes, Carlos found himself merely confirming his lovesick hypothesis. 

Now that you know the problem, find the solution.  
 _An excellent idea_ , Carlos congratulated himself, _but only an idea_. His fingers resumed to drum on the table, until a more formulated plan hatched itself. Standing from his spot, he began to search for things to do. He had completed all his necessary scientific and household assignments for the day, so he could perhaps pursue some new, more personal hobbies. The next two hours were dedicated to trial and error, resulting in various paints stains on Carlos’ Thursday lab coat, burns on the ceiling on the bedroom, pots and pans full of semi-sentient life forces, and other varying degrees of mayhem and mess. Dejectedly, Carlos fell backwards onto the couch, pushing aside a number of books he had pulled out. He gazed around his home, not bothering to fix his rather askew glasses as he took in the catastrophic mess that surrounded him. He leaned his head on the back of the couch, closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.

 _“Phew, someone made quite the mess.”_  
And now he was hearing Cecil’s voice. Ugh, could he descend no further into the bottomless pit of preteen-esque love issues? The only way this could get worse was if he started to hang up posters of Cecil.  
 _“Carlos, what are you doing.”_  
Get out of my head Cecil.  
“Carlos.”

Said Carlos’ eyes snapped open, and his gaze landed on none other than Cecil Palmer himself, mere inches from his face and with no outward expression other than curiosity. A goofy grin split onto the man’s jaw, matched by his formerly absent boyfriend. Chuckling, Carlos wrapped his arms around Cecil’s neck, and pulled him onto the couch. Not missing a beat, the radio host slipped an arm around his shoulders and rested his head on the strong shoulders of his favourite sentient being. They sat, melting into each other with no other goal than to simply be together.

“Miss me?”  
Cecil’s gaze rested on the still grinning face of his scientist. Carlos reached down and kissed his boyfriend’s forehead, before touching resting his head against him.

 

“Nah, not at all.”

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is vampydefenderoftherealm.tumblr.com  
> warning; it has a lot of personal stuff. ^_^


End file.
